beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth's Pillar Division
is chapter 83 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Inside his home, Furuichi had just begun to take the situation with the Demons seriously. Everyone had just left, including Kunieda, whom hadn’t asked anything about what had happened. Recalling that Kunieda slept on his bed, Furuichi starts to rush up into his room to try to sleep with the warmth she left in it. On his way, Furuichi tries to deny his pervasive thinking, claiming he’s being normal by sleeping on his own bed tired. On his bed, he spots a sleeping Alaindelon and becomes dejected. In a car, Izabella is driving En off for someplace to stay overnight. She questions why he doesn’t want to stay with Beelzebub. En claims he doesn’t want to live in a commoner’s house and wants to explore the Human World more by playing the games Furuichi gave him, then checking out an arcade Furuichi told him about. Satura and Yolda remind him of his task of destroying humanity and the fact that although his father wouldn’t mind delaying his destruction, Behemoth would begin an unstoppable rage. En pleads for a way to play all he wants without Behemoth finding him. Driving off, En asks Yolda where they are headed. Yolda claims they’ll be going to a special love nest, while Satura hopes the place she chose is a good one. Izabella warns that the car they’re in is disappearing and so they need to hurry. Meanwhile, Oga, Hilda and Kunieda are walking together home. Stuck in an awkward situation between two mutual rivals, he tries to break the silence by starting a conversation with either of the two. Unsuccessful, he calls on Beelzebub to sing whatever he can think of. Beelzebub complies. Hilda recalls Saotome’s warning from earlier, whom claims she and Oga need more power or else they will die. Not knowing what he means or who he is, Hilda decides to plan for a countermeasure for Behemoth. Finally, Kunieda approaches her home and leaves Oga and Hilda to walk alone. Oga wonders why Kunieda had been so quiet, to which Hilda comments on how Oga’s explanation of Demons should’ve kept her quiet. Oga tries to quiet her down. Suddenly, a black hole seeps in front of Kunieda. Looking back, Oga and Hilda find Kunieda gone. From behind the two, another black hole appears, shooting a burst of aura that narrowly misses Oga and Hilda when she tells him to duck. The aura reaches an impact on the ground in front of them and a figure appears. The figure tries to confirm Oga being Beelzebub’s contractor. Oga tries to find out who he is. Hilda identifies the figure as part of the Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, and one of the best members of the evil dragon family, one of Hell’s leading fighting forces. Hilda is surprised by his early presence in the Human World. Identifying Hilda, the figure corrects her by claiming he’s not one of the leading forces, but the best. Kunieda is unconscious and wrapped around the figure’s black aura. He identifies himself as Hecadoth, the 8th of Behemoth’s pillars. Ignoring him, Oga demands he put Kunieda down. Refusing to, Hecadoth claims Kunieda will be his contractor and reminds him that Demons can’t use their full powers without strong human contractors. Hecadoth thinks Kunieda is the strongest contractor he could’ve found, and feels indebted for the fact that he’ll now be ahead of other Demons. Hilda is shocked over the fact that other Demons are already heading for the Human World so soon. Izuma and Tōjō are still fighting each other in front of Shizuka. Both are bruised and panting. Izuma acknowledges Tōjō’s strength, while Tōjō demands to fight him some more. Having developed a passion for Tōjō, Izuma begins releasing his Demonic powers to fight him, interested in how he will end up from experiencing them firsthand. Characters in order of appearance #Takayuki Furuichi #En (flashback) #Honoka Furuichi #Alaindelon #Izabella #Yolda #Satura #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub #Hilda #Aoi Kunieda #Zenjūrō Saotome (flashback) #Hecadoth #Kaname Izuma #Hidetora Tōjō #Shizuka Nanami Navigation Category:Chapters